1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fishing. More specifically, this invention relates to a pole-attached fishing line cleaning tool.
2. Related Art
Often, before or while fishing, the fishing person desires to clean and/or condition the fishing line. This is because the line becomes dirty with oils, scum and chemicals in the water. Also, the line becomes dirty by contact with the ground, boat decks and docks. For example, salt water may leave a gritty salt deposit on the fishing line, making the line corrosive and with a high friction coefficient. Then, unless the line is cleaned, it will resist movement through the fishing pole line guides or eyelets, resulting in shorter and less accurate casts.
Also, the fisherman may wish to further condition the fishing line, even after cleaning it. For example, waxes, U.V. resistant additives, softeners, lubricants, dust repellants, etc. may be put on the line to improve its performance and durability.
These cleaning/conditioning operations have been done in several ways. Typically, while at home, the fisherman removes the reel from the rod, and removes the fishing line completely from the reel, cleaning the line in its removed condition. The device used for this operation may be a separate reel for spooling the line off the reel which was on the pole. As the line spools off the pole reel, it is run through a cleaning station which includes an absorbent, abrasive pad containing a cleaner and/or conditioner material.
Also, Umpqua Feather Merchants and Loon Outdoors companies offer hand-held cleaning/conditioning pads for cleaning fishing lines. With these devices, the fishing line need not be completely removed from the reel in order to be cleaned. Instead, the line is spooled off the reel which is on the pole, and pulled through a cleaning/conditioning pad held in the fisherman""s hand. This operation, therefore, may be performed in the field. However, the line pulled through the cleaning pad must typically rest on the ground, making it likely that the line will be dirtied. Therefore, this method has practical drawbacks, and is not often practiced in the field.
So, there remains a need for a simple and effective fishing line cleaner/conditioner apparatus which may be conveniently and effectively used in the field. This invention addresses that need.
The present invention is a pole-attached fishing line cleaning and/or conditioning tool. Preferably, the tool is removably attached to a fishing pole with a convenient clamp or other friction fit means. The tool has a housing for receiving an absorbent and abrasive pad. Preferably the housing is a split housing, with a hinge near one side, and opens like a book. Preferably the pad is removable, and a plurality of pads, including pads of differing absorbency an/or abrasiveness, may be used. Also, the housing has an aperture for receiving the fishing line. When the fishing line passes through the aperture in the tool housing in its closed position, the line comes in firm contact with the pad, and with any cleaning and/or conditioning material absorbed in the pad. This way, the fishing line may be conveniently and effectively cleaned and/or conditioned in the field.